Missing
by Jammed Radio
Summary: It's Nanao's birthday and she's gone missing. Where has she gone? Why is she missing? And what does Rangiku's smile mean? Kyoraku Shunsui is on the case.


My first Bleach fanfic created just for Ise Nanao's birthday. I just took the prompt from WinterVines' profile. Anyways, happy birthday to one of my favorite characters!!!

Prompt: Glasses

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Period.

* * *

"Ran-san~" Kyoraku Shunsui called out as he saw the busty Tenth Division lieutenant, "Where's my lovely Nanao-chan? Her party starts in an hour, and ever since she went to lunch with you, she hasn't returned to the office! Everyone is absolutely worried about her."

Rangiku looked absolutely deviant as she smiled back. Her smile was mischievous, a natural bad girl grin. Shunsui was sure that any man lesser than him would most likely surrender at her feet and beg to be with her. However, he was more than resistant to it as he smiled brightly.

"You wouldn't happen to know, would you?"

"Perhaps, Shunsui-san. Why don't you try to find her? After all, a true man always looks for his woman when she's gone."

She knew she used the right words as she watched the man's amber eyes quickly narrow in seriousness. His eyes soon reverted back into their normal state, glistening like a child's eyes when they discover a new toy. The pink kimono worn over his captain's haori was the last thing she saw of him before he disappeared to look for his lieutenant.

--

The first place he looked was in her quarters.

"Nanao-chan?"

No response.

He tried to feel for her reiatsu, but if he could not feel it before, he doubted his Nanao-chan would falter. Kido was her specialty and he was positive he would lose in a competition if the only weapons were incantations. But even more so, kido required excellent reiatsu control. And she was a master at kido.

The next place he checked was the Spiritual Library.

He was under the impression that she knew about her "surprise" party, because she was the one who usually went through all the documents. The RSVP list had been floating around the office before mysteriously disappearing for a day and then being found on their seventh seat's desk.

"Nanao-chan! Are you here?"

He heard someone shush him from behind one of the many shelves, but it was not his Nanao.

His brow furrowed slightly as he began to think of possible places where she could be. She wasn't at the Eighth Division, nor was she at the barracks or library.

Where else could she be? Where would she go?

Then it hit him. What if Nanao didn't want to be found? It would make sense. She was concealing her reiatsu so perfectly. She wasn't in any location where people would suspect her going to. And if you added the look that Rangiku seemed to be giving him back at the Eighth Division…

If Ise Nanao didn't want to be found, he knew exactly where she would be.

--

The temperature during July was never extreme. It was slightly humid and a little hot, but it was nothing that was difficult to cope with. The cherry blossoms, his favorite flower, seemed to be hanging precariously from its branches, threatening to fall and turn green like the rest of its brothers and sisters.

However, the best part of July was when there was that cool breeze that swept by. Refreshing and light, it always left a good feeling on the skin.

"Nanao-chan?" he called out softly when he arrived at his destination.

This was his favorite place to sleep. It was on the outskirts of Seireitei, far from all of the divisions and its barracks. The grassy field was surrounded by cherry blossom trees and a lone bench seemed to stand at the center of it all. This was the place he was when he wanted to be found by his lieutenant.

"Don't!"

That yell lifted his spirits greatly. She was here. At least he knew she was safe. And by the direction her voice was coming from, she was sitting behind her favorite tree.

"Nanao-chan, why are you hiding?"

"It's nothing, Captain." He heard her grumble. "Just go to another one of your drinking parties to occupy yourself. I'll be back in the office tomorrow."

Shunsui smiled and took a step closer. "I want to go to my Nanao-chan's "should have been a surprise" birthday party."

"If it was supposed to be a surprise then why did you tell me?"

Another step. "Because my Nanao-chan can smell a party with sake a mile away." He could feel the grass sink lower to the dirt as he took yet another step so he was only an arm's reach from his Nanao. "Now, will you tell me why you won't go?"

"Rangiku." she muttered simply.

"Ran-san? What did she do?"

Nanao hesitated for a second before replying. "She took my glasses."

That was all?

Shunsui smiled as he knelt down behind her, closing his eyes, and placing his stubbly chin on her shoulder. "If that was it, then I will make every attendant close their eyes. Today is your day, Nanao, and I don't want anyone or anything to ruin it."

She knew he was serious, of course—he used her name without any honorific. And although he was desperate to see her without her thin-wire frames, his eyes were shut tightly.

"Is your paperwork completed?"

Shunsui smiled as he lifted both him and Nanao onto their feet. "All through next month."


End file.
